The Three Little Pigs
by Dizzy Donuts
Summary: The 11th Doctor wants to go to "Spain's best waterpark" so that is clearly not where him, River, Rory and Amy end up. They soon come up against an furious, tyrant king and a group of bloodthirsty alien bandits. Also, an unknown time traveller gives the gang some trouble. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Prologue

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed of off the dark, stone walls. Her dark auburn hair swished as she ran. Shouts could be heard ordering for her arrest. The running continuously got faster. The anticipation flew around the entire area. The sound of gunfire hurting their ears. Her deep, pained groan heard just before the shout for ceasefire. She fell to the ground.

"We've got you now!" He said; glee filling his cold, hard eyes.

"Wouldn't count on it," She gasped. She moved her left hand to her right wrist and pressed buttons on her vortex manipulator.

"Bye bye!" She disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

"There are no rats on my TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed at the end of what had been a very heated discussion. Amy rolled her eyes.

"So, where we off to now?" She asked.

"Not sure," The Doctor replied before giving an excited smile, "Maybe a theme park."

"Yeah or I was thinking…" Amy was interrupted by a bright light and a buzzing noise, before a strange woman with dark auburn hair materialised beside her. River, who had been correcting the mistakes the Doctor was making in flying the TARDIS, moved closer to him and rested her hand on her gun defensively.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The Doctor yelled, "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY TARDIS?"

The woman looked down at her worn brown boots. "Sorry," She replied, "Wrong place, my vortex manipulator is playing up." The Doctor, Amy and River all gave her questioning looks.

Rory walked up the stairs to the console, eating from a cereal box in his hand, not noticing the intruder in front of him.

"This cereal is really nice," he stated, "We should get some Amy." He looked up just as he bumped into the woman.

"Oh sorry," He apologised, "Erm…" He looked at the Doctor, "Who's this?" He pointed a thumb towards the stranger, cereal box in his other hand.

"Sorry!" The woman gasped before hitting her vortex manipulator and disappearing.

"Not a clue," The Doctor replied.

"Can people normally materialise on and off of here?" River quizzed.

The Doctor wore a confused expression as he looked at her, "Not strangers."

"Well, maybe- she wasn't a stranger," Amy suggested.

The Doctor looked at her, "I don't really know anyone with a vortex manipulator apart from River."

"Maybe it was another version of River," Rory said, while putting the empty box down on one of the chairs around the console.

The Doctor went white, "I hope for all are sakes it isn't."

River glared at him.

"We've already picked her up haven't we?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Amy whispered, "She's behind you." The Doctor gulped. And turned. Smiled a small smile.

"Hello dear," He said.

"You hope for all are sakes it isn't?" She questioned with a fierce look.

"Yes… well…" He began, "Might cause a bad paradox if there was more than one of you." She raised an eyebrow before going to the other side of the console. He looked relieved.

"Really put my foot in it there, didn't I?" He whispered to Amy.

She nodded, "What did you mean anyway?"

"Could you imagine two Rivers?" He whispered almost breathless, "One's enough, but TWO!"

Amy giggled, then frowned, "That's my daughter you're talking about!" She said sternly, then she smiled again, "but I get what you mean."

…...

"Welcome to Spain's best ever waterpark!" The Doctor said, before opening the TARDIS door. River looked outside first.

"More like welcome to England in what appears to be the medieval period," She said looking at him, "Well, your driving's definitely get more accurate."

Amy gave a questioning look.

River smiled, "Got the right planet this time."

"Oh River," The Doctor began, "Stop being so cynical and enjoy!" He extended his arms out, motioning towards the outside.

"I don't know how much enjoying we are going to be doing," she said looking outside, "Angry crowd out there."

"Puh-lease!" The Doctor said, "Deal with angry crowds all the time!" He straightened his jacket before stepping outside, followed by River then Rory and Amy.

….

River sat down on the barricade the four of them had created against a heavy wooden door to prevent access from the angry crowd.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She asked the Doctor. He looked out of breath and slightly sulky.

Hammering came at the door. "Kill the witches!" came a yell.

"How did I know we were going to materialise straight in the middle of a town meeting?" The Doctor retorted.

"Deal with angry crowds all the time!" River mocked. Amy grinned.

"Don't encourage her!" The Doctor said to Amy.

The crowd pushed at the door, the barricade- a desk- moved slightly.

"Help me!" River said. The Doctor and Amy both sat on the desk. Rory was more interested with a decorated privacy screen. He thought he could hear noises from behind it. He approached it carefully. On the floor behind it was the woman who strangely materialised on the TARDIS with a deep, gunshot wound to the stomach.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed. He knelt beside her and put pressure on her wound.

"I'm a nurse, you'll be okay," He said.

Her eyelids flickered, "Yes," she mumbled, "I will be." She gave him a small grin.


	3. Chapter 2

The woman groaned quietly before speaking, "You might want to get back a bit."

Rory shook his head, "I can't do that. You could bleed to death."

"Look at my wound," She replied. Rory lifted his hands slightly and gaped at the area where the wound was.

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed. He looked at her. Something that resembled flickers of golden flame was radiating from her hands. He stood up as the flickers grew bigger and he ran around the screen. The Doctor, Amy and River were still sitting on the barricade; it seemed that the town members had gone to plan what course of action they would take next.

"Erm… Doctor?" Rory couldn't find the words.

"What is it, Rory?" the Doctor asked, out of breath.

"Behind the screen… she's… er" Rory mumbled. The four of them heard a squeal they weren't entirely sure whether it was anguish or delight. Rory slowly moved back towards the screen. The others got off of the barricade and stood behind him. He peered around it. There was no longer a woman lying on the floor; there was a teenager, in slightly baggy clothing, looking at her face in the reflection the window provided. Her dark auburn hair was still auburn but it was no longer straight.

"Er… hi!" He said.

"Hello," Came the response, the girl turned. She walked around the screen. She saw the four of them staring back at her.

"'Little pig, little pig, let me come in.' No, no, not by the hair on my chinny chin chin," at that point she reached up and poked the Doctor's chin, "'Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down." She stopped and grinned at them all, she was now the closest to the door.

"Who are you?" The Doctor questioned.

"The name's Cordelia," She replied with a big grin. She turned and began to move the desk barricade.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"So many questions," She said as though to herself before turning, "Well, I thought would meet me some locals and I hate these clothes. Ooo! And I might huff and puff and blow this town down!" She giggled and slipped through the gap she made.

Amy looked at the Doctor, "Should we follow her?"

"I don't know," He looked at Rory, "What happened?"

"She was that woman on the TARDIS… then she regenerated," Rory replied.

"Then, yes, we should follow her," The Doctor said. The four of them left the room. The courtyard outside was empty.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked. They all looked around.

"Do you ever get the feeling it's going to be one of those days?" Rory asked.

"All the time," The Doctor replied.


End file.
